The present embodiments relate generally to articles of manufacture such as articles of footwear, articles of apparel and protective gear.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a closure system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. Likewise, some articles of apparel, such as pants, shorts, hoodies, jogging bras, and certain protective gear such knee braces, shoulder pads, helmets and knee pads may include various kinds of closure systems for adjusting the fit of the apparel or protective gear.